La mentira
by L. Rococo
Summary: One-Shot.¿Como es que una simple mentira cambie tu vida y el destino?. —Dile que yo la engañe contigo, miente por mi. Alice/Bella/Edward. EDITADO


******Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Meyer —si, si ya saben—. Solo la historia es mía solo mía & te pateo fuertemente si te atreves a plagiarme.

**Summary: **¿Como es que una simple mentira cambie tu vida y el destino?. —Dile que yo la engañe contigo, miente por mi. Alice/Bella/Edward.

**Advertencia:** Hay un poco de OoC en este capitulo.

_¡Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Capitulo único.**

—¡Bella, por favor! —Gritaba Alice desde la puerta del instituto.

—¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Alice Cullen! —Le gritó Bella antes de subir a su lujoso auto.

Todos los alumnos de Forks las miraban preguntándose que abra pasado, puesto que Alice Cullen y Bella Swan eran las mejores amigas desde… siempre.

Alice, que miraba como ella se iba, empezó a llorar. Bella era su mejor amiga, pero, eso lo había hecho por él, uno de sus mejores amigos, Edward Masen.

—Era lo mejor para ella Alice —Le susurró Edward al oído. A lo que Alice enojada volteó y lo abofeteó

—¡Dices amarla pero lo único que logras es dañarla! —Le gritó con tanto odio que alguien tan pequeño podría contener.

Este era un gran espectáculo para los estudiantes. Ver como Bella le gritaba con tanto odio a Alice, como Alice abofeteo a Edward y el como la pequeña salió corriendo a su auto con el fin de seguir a su amiga y explicarle todo con lujo de detalles.

Alice aun recordaba como Edward la había convencido de cometer aquella tontería.

_Edward había hecho una gran fiesta en su casa, puesto que sus padres no se encontraban en la ciudad. Todo Forks estaba ahí, excepto ella, Bella Swan, novia de Edward._

_Ella se había quedado en su casa, puesto que su papá, el Jefe de la policía de Forks, estaba enfermo y ella debía cuidarlo._

_Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, y Alice se encontraba alegremente bailando con un chico de unos hermosos ojos azules, Jasper Hale, hermano gemelo de Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmett Cullen, hermano de Alice._

Mientras maneja buscando a Bella, Alice, sonrió amargamente mientras una lágrima recorría sus mejillas. ¡Como deseaba haberle dicho la verdad desde el primer momento!

_Entonces volteo. Ahí estaba el. Besándose con Tanya Denali una de las personas más zorras que había en Forks. Edward la había engañando, había engañado a Bella. _

_Edward al darse cuenta de que Alice lo miraba se separo rápidamente de ella y se llevo a Alice lejos de toda la gente._

—_¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué la engañaste? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ¡Ella te ama! ¿Por qué demonios le hiciste eso? _—_Edward al ver que las demás personas estaban volteando a verlos, le tapó la boca con una mano y la saco de la casa._

—_Yo… Alice no sé porque lo hice _—_El se pasa una mano por su cabello nervioso_—. _No le vallas a decir nada, por favor" _

—_No, yo no le diré nada, tu se lo dirás _—_Ella lo mira con los ojos llenos de odio, no podía creer que él le hiciera eso a ella, su mejor amiga._

Alice recordaba exactamente todo como había pasado, llevaba días sin dormir, e incluso hablo con Jasper sobre eso, pero él le dio el consejo de que esperara a que Edward le dijera y sino que llegaran a un acuerdo.

_Tres días, tres días habían pasado desde ese incidente y Edward no le había dicho nada aún._

—_Edward, ¿podrías venir por favor? _—_Alice preguntó lo más dulce que pudo, puesto que estaba con Bella._

—_Claro Alice _—_él se levantó y siguió a Alice unos cuantos metros más, para que Bella no escuchara._

—_Dime que ya le dijiste por favor _—_La pequeña miró de reojo a su amiga y luego miró a Edward._

—_No puedo Alice, simplemente no puedo, no quiero hacerla sufrir _—_Edward se quedó pensando en alguna solución, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió la idea más idiota del mundo_— _Tu dile, hazme ese favor Alice, dile que yo te di una bebida con la cual te drogué y bueno, que yo la engañe contigo, así le dolerá menos._

—_¡Edward, ¿Estás loco o qué?_ —_Gritó con tanta fuerza que Bella volteó a verla._

—_Alice, baja la voz, te va a escuchar _—_le dijo haciendo movimientos con las manos._

—_No Edward, no lo haré, ella me odiará _—_Alice volteó a otro lado intentando contener las lágrimas._

—_No lo hará, ella te adora, vamos Alice, hazlo por mí, siempre hemos sido amigos, eres como mi hermanita _—_Edward la miró con ojos suplicantes, a lo que Alice volteó y lo miró._

—_Está bien, lo haré._

Esas palabras aún golpeaban la mente de Alice: «está bien, lo haré». Aún no podía creer que lo había hecho, le mintió a su mejor amiga y solo para salvar a otra persona que no lo merecía.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y hacían que su vista se nublara. Pero eso no le importaba, ella quería encontrar a Bella, quería decirle la verdad.

—_Bella, ¿Podemos hablar? _—_Alice había encontrado a Bella leyendo tranquilamente en un árbol, lo que hacía que se le rompiera el corazón._

—_Claro Alice, ¿Qué pasa? _—_Bella noto la preocupación de Alice, lo que ocasiono que ella se preocupara._

—_Prométeme que siempre, siempre, seremos amigas, pase lo que pase _—_La pequeña se sentó al lado de su amiga._

—_Te lo prometo Alice, pero, ¿Qué pasa?, me estas asustando _—_Alice notó la preocupación y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla._

Sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, mientras que aumentaba la velocidad.

—_Verás… el día de la fiesta de Edward… el me dio una bebida preparada con algo, con lo cual me drogo y… bueno paso 'eso'… _

_Bella no comprendía que quería decir con 'eso' hasta que su mente hizo clic y llevo una mano a su boca mientras que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

—_No Alice, dime que no es verdad, por favor _—_Bella se levantó sin parar de llorar._

—_Yo… Bella lo siento, yo no quería, te lo juro _—_la pequeña se levantó, con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas._

—_Bien, solo compruebo lo que sospechaba _—_Bella llena de odio se limpio las mejillas y se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse._

—_¿Pensabas que Edward te engañaba conmigo?_

—_No, solo que se gustaban _—_Y con eso salió corriendo con la intención de irse de ahí, no quería saber más de ellos._

Cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad, casi no podía ver, por lo que no vió el auto que estaba enfrente de ella…

El impacto fue tan grande, que Alice tenía las horas contadas. Ella luchaba, quería pedirle perdón, pero, nadie supo del accidente, era tanto el apuro por salvarla que los doctores no llamaron a sus familiares.

Edward, que se había enterado del accidente, ya que iba siguiendo a Alice. El entró llorando a la habitación y vió a una Alice llena de cables, monitores, y golpes.

—Alice… perdóname, por favor.

La pequeña, tomó el brazo de Edward con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

—Solo dile la verdad, dile que me perdone —Y ese fue su último aliento.

* * *

Bien, estaba viendolo & vi que era una completa vergüenza -insetar ._. aquí-, así que decidí editarlo y publicarlo de nuevo. ¿Hay alguien de Love Story aquí? Bueno, si es así, dejenme decirles: ¡perdón! Ya pronto subire el capitulo nuevo, en fin, es triste este One-Shot, espero les guste.

.Ly_**Rococó**._


End file.
